


love you with all my heart, soul, imagination

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC - Alexandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Puck get a nice surprise when their baby is born 6 weeks early. They get another surprise they never expected when they finally get to see her. The only person they can think of is their old high school nemesis of a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you with all my heart, soul, imagination

She gave birth six weeks earlier than expected. While they were home over Christmas break of their senior year of college. Despite her early arrival into the world, Alexandra Christine Puckerman was healthy: ten fingers, ten toes, healthy lungs (that announced her arrival), a round little tummy, and big bright eyes.

Eyes that looked slightly slanted the first time Rachel held her. She was diagnosed with Down Syndrome within hours of her birth.

Rachel held her and cried for the entire night, Noah sitting next to her in the bed, holding them both. After questioning many times what she had done wrong, what she and their baby had done to deserve this, she finally took a deep breath and felt an answer rush into her.

Rachel stroked her sweet baby’s face where she was nestled in the car seat that Noah was carrying. She adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder once more before pressing the doorbell.

The surprise on Sue’s face upon seeing them was less than they were expecting. Instead, she smiled and invited them in. Rachel saw instantly when Sue noticed why they had come.

“Can I hold her?” she asked quietly, beaming down at the baby.

Noah lifted her out of the car seat and rested her into waiting arms. After a long moment of all of them just looking at Alexandra – who was fixated on the face above her – Rachel knotted her fingers together and took a deep breath. “How do we do this?” her voice sounded so small and fragile. “How do we…?” she didn’t finish her sentence; she didn’t exactly know what she was trying to ask. She loved her little girl, they both did, but they never expected this.

“Love her,” Sue said simply, still smiling at the baby in a way they had never seen her smile before. “She’s perfect, she’s beautiful. You love her with all your heart.” She finally looked up. “Love her the way I know you already do.”

Rachel leaned down to kiss Alexandra on the top of her head, then leaned over slightly and rested her own head on Sue’s shoulder. Neither flinched. Neither moved. Sue only snuggled the baby in her arms and hummed softly.

Rachel saw tears coming from her husbands’ eyes when she looked up at him. The same tears she felt on her own face. They both recognized the song from a sad day so many years ago, a whimsical song that sounded like happiness and believing.

Only this time, Sue didn’t cry. And Rachel and Noah knew everything would be perfect, just like their little girl.


End file.
